Hogwarts Gone Wild
by Bob's Children
Summary: Draco and Ginny fic. inclueding others. see how there love grows. rated R for later chapters. rr
1. Deep Thoughts

We don't own anything of the HP books. Nothing at all.

A/N: I hope you won't get mad at our writing skills. We are fairly new at this. So we tend to ramble about things. Going on and on about things, here I go again.

Love much,

Giz

Summery: Draco and Ginny have liked each other for some years. They both watch each other but no one knows it not even them. But then they start to notice and fall in love. But not right away. Where in the fun in that (giz and red start to giggle). But in the end they get together. Just wait and see.

Chapter One 

**_Deep Thoughts_**

Draco Xavier Malfoy a very handsome sweet thing was in his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Some people thinks he's like his father an evil git but he was not. He started to notice her in his 5th year it would be her 4th. It all started when Draco passed her in the hall. He got sweaty palms just at the sight of her. He goes insane when he smells her apple perfume. He hesitated to not follow her but he couldn't resist. He followed her to the library, watching her every move. He wanted her so bad but he knew he couldn't have her. All because of her psycho brother. Every time he would make fun of her it was only to get closer to her. Deep down inside he didn't really hate...he loves her!

Virginia Hope Weasley a beautiful red head sweet to anybody new she meets. But if their mean to start with she'll have a red hot temper around them. She is currently in the 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She got over her little crush on Harry Potter in her 3rd when she found out she didn't have a chance with at all. But at the beginning of her 4th year. When Ginny passed him she got butterflies deep down in her stomach, which she couldn't get rid of. She wanted to follow him no matter what she had to do but it was too risky. She tried to go to the library to get him out of her mind but the thought lingered upon her. But little did she know someone was following her.

We hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. It wasn't too corny was it? Well review us and tell us what you think!!!!!!!!


	2. Man behind the bookshelf

We don't own anything. Like I said before. None of it is ours.

A/N: hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Summary: look at the first chapter.

sSs

Chapter Two 

**_Man behind the book...shelf_**

Ginny walked up to a bookshelf for a book she needed for Snape's potions class. When she approached the bookshelf that's when she herd it. Heavy breathing behind the bookshelf. She didn't know what to think. Yes, she was scared but being a Griffindor she was brave. So she decided to walk behind the bookshelf to take a look see. And to her surprise she found the person she secretly loves. The one and only Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing in the library"? Ginny said nervously.

"What is it to you weaselette"! Draco said not wanting her to notice that he was in there for the sole purpose to watch her, "what else would I be doing in the library", he just stood there and smirked the famous Malfoy smirk.

When Ginny looked up in to his bluish-gray eyes she felt mesmerized. Draco to say the least was doing the same thing. But he quickly snapped out of it when he saw Crabbe come into the library.

He said, "it's not nice to get in other peoples business, weaselette", and with that he smirked and pushed her out of the way. And then he was gone.

'Oh, how much I love it when that man smirks', she thought to herself.

sSs

So here is Draco and Crabbe walking down a long corridor. Crabbe was trying to tell Draco something but he wasn't listening. All he could think of was Ginny's eyes. They were a blue color. Not like his but a dark blue with little green specks in them.

"Draco"? Crabbe yelled.

"What Crabbe"?

"Were you listening"?

"What is it Crabbe", Draco said confused.

"Harry Potter got taken off the griffindor quidditch team, and they got new team members", Crabbe explained.

"What? Potty got taken off the team. Sweetness!! Anyways who's new on their team", Draco said waiting to hear the news.

"The new keeper is Ron Weasley and I don't know who the new seeker is", Crabbe said.

Draco did his little smirking thing, "well, well, well weasel is the new keeper. We should find out who the new seeker is shall we".

"The got practice in 10 minutes", said Crabbe. And with that they left for the quidditch pitch.


	3. The new seeker

We know the chapters are short. We're sorry about that. Again sorry.

We don't know any of this. Me and my friends. Just for you know.

Giz

-

Chapter Three 

**_The New Seeker_**

So here we are with the gryffindor team in the locker room getting ready for practice.

Crabbe and Draco met Goyle in the entrance hall. They sneaked up the stand to see who the new seeker was. The gryffindor team was already up in the air. Draco saw Ron at the posts, which confirmed the keeper position. He recognized the three chasers and the two beaters. Then he saw who the new seeker was, it was GINNY WEASLEY.

From what Draco could see she was really good, maybe even better than Harry Potter himself.

Ginny felt great, she was on the gryffindor quidditch team. She was really good, like she wouldn't be. She would play with her brothers at home. Ginny felt like she was free when she was on a broom and in the air. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw three people. She couldn't really see who they were. But, she had idea who it was. A sliver-blond haired boy and two big guys. It was none other than Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

She was wondering why they were here. Maybe to see what there up against. Then she saw him just looking at her. She didn't know what to do, then out of nowhere she saw the snitch she went for it, dived and caught it. Everybody on her team was cheering her on, because she caught the snitch faster than Potter did. (Wow, is that possible)

Draco knew she was really good and couldn't wait to face her on the next match of gryffindor vs. slytherin.

Hope you liked this story so far. We did when we wrote it.


	4. The great hall

You know the whole deal by know chapters are short, might be a little boring we know all this we just hope you like it in the future. All we can do is hope. Hope a lovely word.

You also know we don't own any of this only the plot.

Ready on. Read on you lucky readers.

Chapter Four 

**_The Great Hall_**

After practice Ginny showered up and walked up to the Gryffindor tower for some rest. While walking she was thinking about tomorrow night. It's Halloween night. And that means there would be the annual Halloween ball, and the first ever battle of the bands.

She was up at the gryffindor tower when the Fat Lady asked for the password and this snapped her back into reality.

"What"? Ginny asked.

The Fat Lady says, "Password please".

"Oh, rooty tooty, fresh n' fruity". Said Ginny.

She stepped inside the common room to find Harry, Hermione and her brother Ron. Ginny sat next to Harry. And said, "hey guys, what ya doing"?

Hermione said, "those two are doing home work and I'm reading", Ron had a disgusted look on his face.

"'Mione why do we have to do this now it's not due until next week."

Hermione said, "because if you don't do it now you can't go to your next quidditch practice." Because of quidditch Ron did his homework. Harry could careless because he's not on the team anymore.

It's six o'clock and everybody, well almost everybody, is in the Great Hall. And to asy the least everyone is starting to get hungry.

Ron says, "dude I'm hungry."

"Dude, you're always hungry", Hermione said sarcastically.

When everyone was in the great hall Dumbledore got up to ask for silence. Everybody was looking at him dazed and confused.

Dumbledore says, "May I have your attention please, my announcement is today we will bring you two new students, they will be the new addition to our school so be nice. Maybe they could show us some stuff we probley don't know. One is from America and the other is form Canada. So welcome them." After have had saying that Professor McGonagall brought in two girls. One had dark aburn hair and emerald eyes, no one knew if she had long or short hair because it was in tight bun. The other one had long black hair and her eyes were different because they were deep violet almost black but not.

(A/N: to make a long story short) The two girls got sorted into Gryffindor. Then the feast began.


End file.
